


You Fight. For Her.

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, F/F, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, This was kinda intense, winchester reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: Request: "I was thinking how the reader would react to Charlie's. Death(they are Sam and dean's sister) and she never got to tell Charlie that she loved her and she's pissed at them and she runs off and she tries to make a deal."





	You Fight. For Her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could take a second to leave a feedback, that would be so awesome of you!  
> Kudos are lovely too!   
> Happy reading! :)   
> Also, If you've got any prompts/requests, you can leave a comment and I promise I'll get back to you!

The hunter’s life wasn’t the easiest to say the least, especially when it came to dating. You hunted with your brothers Sam and Dean, both of them older than you. You were an equally good hunter, being brought up in the life and everything but they still protected you like you were still their baby sister. You had the opportunity of meeting some really great people during your hunts and one of them was Charlie.  
When you first met her, you could see yourself dating someone like her if the circumstances had been different. After the first meeting, you thought you would never see her again but apparently that wasn’t what fate had in store for you.  
“Hey, earth to (y/n).” The voice snapped you out of your thought. You turned in your seat to face the source of it, Sam. His eyes returned to the road as he drove but kept up the questioning look. “You okay?” he asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine...I’m just,” you sighed, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea including Charlie in all this.” You looked out of the window.   
You heard Sam sigh before speaking up, “I know how you feel about this plan but we can’t just do nothing about Dean and the mark-” you cut him off before he could completely finish.  
“I’m not saying that...after all I’m with you in this Rowena and Book of the Damned plan but you know I just don’t want anything to happen to her.” You wanted to help Dean so much, you were in on Sam’s plan but including Charlie was just too much. God knows you wanted that damned mark off your brother’s arm just as much as Sam.   
You could see a distant figure in the darkness of the night sitting on a bench along the roadside as Sam pulled over the car. You were quick on your heels and out of the door when your eyes met the pair of green ones you’ve grown to love. Charlie pushed herself up from the bench and lunged herself into your arms, you almost lost your balance but you gained control almost on time. “I missed you.” She whispered into your ear. You smiled into her hair as you repeated the words. She pulled herself back with a big smile on her face as her hand crawled up to cup your cheek as she placed a small tender kiss to your lips. And just like that, the world was a little better now.   
This happened a couple months ago when Charlie returned from the Land of Oz. You were there with her after everything with her splitting of soul was resolved. You could never be as brave as to ask her out but little did you know that she had the same feelings as you and well, she was more inclined to do what you couldn’t for years. That was how your first kiss happened, in the middle of the war room while both your brothers watched and were surprised at first to say the least. But they only took a minute or so to take in what had happened and after that, they couldn’t shut up about you and Charlie finally getting together and how they were just sick of you two circling around but never taking any action. You would call her everyday to keep tabs on her and to just hear her voice at the end of a hard day.   
Sam patiently waited on the side till Charlie turned to him gave him a hug. “But why are we meeting here? I could’ve come to the Death Star.” She said as she pulled back. You and Sam exchanged a look.   
“No, no. This is...uh...” Sam fumbled over his words. “This is better.” You chimed in. We’re not gonna be working in the bunker so...” you drifted off.  
“Uh huh.” Charlie crossed her arms. She could always make out when you were hiding something or being suspicious. “What is this about, again? You were kind of vague.”  
You looked over to Sam silently asking him to explain things to her. Somehow you couldn’t bring yourself to do it yourself. “Okay, so here’s the thing. Dean’s not getting any better and I feel like if we don’t get the mark off his arm, it’s gonna eat him up.” He explained.  
“I know but what are we gonna do about it?” she asked.  
Sam told her about the codex which could be used to crack the Book of the Damned which as far as her knowledge went, Sam burned. Sam explained how he switched the book right before he made it look like he burned it.   
“But Dean wanted it burned, he must be pissed.” she paused to see the guilty looks on your faces. “Of course, he doesn’t know.” She shook her head.  
“So I got an expert to use that codex,” he started and you rolled your eyes when he described Rowena as and ‘expert’ , “but turns out that the codex is sort of encoded too. So I thought you could help move things along faster.”   
“So we’re gonna be working behind Dean’s back? Is there any part of this that doesn’t reek?” She speculated so Sam also added the fact that she’ll be working with Rowena, one of the most powerful witches in the world. She rubbed her forehead in confusion.   
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. We’ll find some other way.” You said as Sam looked at you surprised.   
“Well, do you have any other way?” she asked you. You shook your head lightly. “Then I’m in. For Dean.” And like that, Charlie was now working with Rowena to crack the Book of the Damned. Meanwhile, Dean had found a case and you and Sam couldn’t deny going or he would get suspicious. You didn’t like the idea of leaving Charlie alone but when Sam suggested having Cas there, you felt a little less worried.   
While working the case, you were able to get one of the Stynes in the bunker to get information. He was the one responsible for the apparent case you were working on. You and your brothers were interrogating him while your phone rang with Castiel’s name flashing on the screen. You excused yourself from the dungeon leaving the boys with him but when Sam came after you, Dean ultimately got suspicious.   
“Cass, there are dangerous people out there looking for her.” You whisper yelled at him when he insisted on letting Charlie go out by herself to work on the codex. You just told him to separate them or do whatever he can but not let Charlie or Rowena out of his sight. Sam came and stood beside you, telling you that you should get back. “Look Cas, I gotta go. Please handle this.” You said as you hung up but it was too late because when you and Sam turned to get back Dean was already standing there.   
He asked you what you were doing but before you could say anything Sam covered up for you saying that something came up and it’s handled now. “Uh what’s going on in there?” he asked, changing the topic.   
“Yeah, an earful- truly.” He answered before he turned ore to you and spoke. “Let me ask you something.” But before he could actually ask, there was a thudding sound coming from where the Styne was tied up. You three sprinted back to the room to find that he had ripped his hand off and ran away.   
While Dean was out searching for him, Sam was in the war room reading up on the Frankensteins and you were in your room trying to call Castiel but the damn phone wouldn’t get any signals. You walked out of your room to see Dean already back empty talking to Sam but when you walked closer you heard that Sam’s ruse was up. Dean looked over at you with a questioning look but before he could say anything Sam’s phone rang. He quickly picked it up, it was Castiel. You could see from his expression that the news wasn’t anything good. The bad feeling in your gut was screaming at this point. And then he said it. It was Charlie, she was missing.   
Your eyes starting watering as your hand ran through your hair in panic while Dean screamed about keeping all this from him but you weren’t listening to a word he was saying. You hastily picked up the car keys from their place on the table but before you could leave, your phone rang, flashing Charlie’s name on it. You took a shuddered breath as you answered it instantly asking where she was. She told you she was at a motel named the Blackbird.   
Your heartbeat slowed down a little at hearing her voice but the relief didn’t last long.   
“(Y/N), someone is here.” The words made your blood run cold. “They think I have the book.” She said . Her voice scared as hell.   
“If you have the book, give it to them.” You instantly said. They can have anything they want, just not her, damn it. She told you she didn’t have the book, only her notes. You told her give them up too. Your voice was getting heavier by the second and your heart felt like it could stop any second.   
“Listen to me Charlie,” you said wiping your face with the back of your hand as you and your brothers sprinted to the Impala and on the way. “Just give them whatever they want. Please. I-” your voice was caught in your throat, “I know you don’t want to but please don’t risk your life for that code.”   
“(y/n), you need to breathe. I need you to calm down and listen to me please.” She didn’t sound scared anymore but you could still hear the loud thumping of door in the background, and it made your nerves crawl. “(Y/n), you’re the best thing to happen to me. And just know that I love you.” You just knew that she was smiling when she said this. The first time she told you she loved you. A little sad smile crept up on your face between the now wet cheeks and puffy eyes. And this was broke you. You broke into a sob as you whispered her name to tell her that you loved her too. That she was the best thing to happen to you too. That you don’t ever want to live without her. But before you could, the line broke.   
“Charlie? Charlie!” you kept repeating, somehow to get a response, a sound, anything to know she was okay. But the feeling that had made home in you feared the opposite. You didn’t know when you reached the motel but when you did, you didn’t waste a single second and ran into the room with the broken door desperately hoping to find her but what you saw was your worst nightmare.   
You didn’t dare take another step into the bathroom, you wanted your feet to move but they didn’t. You wanted to cry, to wail, but the tears didn’t come. You closed your eyes in hopes that maybe if you open them, this all would be gone and that she will be there. Alive. But it remained the same. You heard Sam and Dean come in too but you didn’t care. You didn’t care about anything anymore.   
You had no memory of how you got here but you could see your brothers covering her body with white sheet and gathering woods. You hadn’t talked at all since you arrived at the motel. There was no point of talking now because the one thing you wanted to say, you didn’t. And now you never can.   
You could hear your brothers talking, Dean blaming Sam for getting her killed and Sam trying to justify himself saying how he never wanted this.  
“Stop.” You said but your voice was so hoarse and low, they couldn’t hear you so you gulped down and closed your eyes and yelled. “I said stop!”   
Your voice rang through their ears as they let the woods in their hands fall on the ground with their attention towards you. “(y/n), I underst-” Dean spoke taking a careful step towards you but you stopped him.  
Tears were running wild on your cheeks now as your nails dug deeper and deeper into your palms. “Don’t. Don’t tell me you understand. Don’t tell me it’s going to be okay. Don’t tell me whose fault it was. Just don’t say anything!” your lips were trembling with every word that left you but you had to let this out. “Because you don’t know. You don’t know that she told me that she loved me right before she was killed, trying to save YOUR life. You don’t know that I loved her too. And you don’t know that I fucking didn’t say it! She told me she loved me and I didn’t get a chance to say it back!”   
The truth was that you blamed yourself for it. If you had been more resolute at not involving Charlie into this, she would’ve been alive. If you hadn’t left Cas alone to keep an eye on her and Rowena, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Or just maybe if you had been there at the motel a little early, she would be here. But she wasn’t. And you couldn’t have that. You wouldn’t. So you found yourself summoning Crowley behind your brothers’ back. You completed the summoning spell and waited for him to appear.  
“Hello darling.” The thick British voice came from behind you. You turned to face him as a smirk appeared on his face. “Of course it’s the mini Winchester. What is it that you called me for?” he rolled his eyes.  
You didn’t care about his comments. You took a step forward as you spoke with your still heavy voice, “I want to make a deal.”  
He stared at you for a moment with his head tilted then chuckled darkly. “What is it with you Winchesters and making demon deals? Haven’t learned enough lessons?”  
You heard his comment but your brain didn’t really register them. He sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets, “What do you want?”  
“I want Charllie back and you can have my soul.”  
“I can give you one year.”  
You didn’t think twice. “Done.” The smirk was back on his face was back as he stepped forward to seal the deal but before it could happen Dean had the demon hand cuffs around his wrists. You didn’t realise where they came from but you knew you were furious. “What the hell?!” you screamed as Dean dragged Crowley away and Sam held you by your arms trying to calm you down. Soon enough he was back empty handed and Sam let go of you.  
“What the hell? Why did you do that!” you yelled at the both of them. Your anger knew no bounds by now.  
“Because you were making a big mistake!” Dean answered in a stiff tone.  
You knew you had had enough. You chuckled darkly shaking your head before your eyes landed back at them. “So what? Hmm? So what if I was making a _mistake_? Haven’t you and Sam done the exact same thing over and over again for each other? Is it different just because you’re family? Because I if that’s the case then I know Charlie was mine. Or is it that it’s only a big mistake unless it is you two who is doing it? Is that it? Because you both can do whatever the hell you want to get each other back but I can’t! Tell me why this is differrent!”   
“Yes it’s different.” Dean’s voice was softer now. He took a step towards you and somehow you didn’t step away this time. “It’s different because when we made the mistake we didn’t know the costs. But now we do.”  
“Well I don’t care about what it costs.” You retorted.  
“Fine. Say you make the deal and get her back. Then what? Because when after a year the deal comes up you’re gonna make Charlie go through the same hell you’re going through right now. And I know you would never want that.”  
You didn’t want to believe it, but he was right. You couldn’t do this to her. “But-I-,” you let out a sob, “what am I supposed to do?” your voice had come down.   
“You keep fighting. For her.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could take a second to leave a feedback, that would be so awesome of you!  
> Kudos are lovely too!   
> Happy reading! :)   
> Also, If you've got any prompts/requests, you can leave a comment and I promise I'll get back to you!


End file.
